In Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) systems in accordance with the PoE standard IEEE 802.3at a power supply equipment (PSE) device powers one or several powered devices via one or several Ethernet cables. The PSE device is, for instance, a switch and the powered devices are, for example, internet protocol (IP) cameras, IP phones, wireless access points, luminaires, sensors, fans, et cetera. In accordance with the standard, the power intake of the powered devices is limited to a relatively small power level only, which is smaller than the power level suppliable by each port of the PSE device, in order to compensate for possible losses in the Ethernet cables.